najicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triple B
Triple B or BBB is a side character of Najica Blitz Tactics. She is a Humaritt and her serial number is "BBB". Appearance BBB has dark pink hair and green eyes (in her calm state). However, during combat her eyes become red. She has also some kind of wire antenna on her head and a yellow triangular device with an unknown purpose. BBB is seen in a red business suit with green undershirt and black or dark green tie and high heals. Personality During to her accidental activation and lack of a specified master, BBB does not display much of a personality, and she mainly acts on her instincts. Powers and abilities BBB Is a Combat humaritt and uses her enhances Strength and reflexes to the fullest. Normally her Eyes are Green but when in combat or feels threatened they change to red. Due to not having a master she fights instinctually using overwhelming brute force, barely using much In the way of Strategy. This exclusive use of force and fighting like a cornered animal In a berserker-like State is what earned her the impromptu name "Berserker". Thought not one for strategy, she Can be clever during battle such as faking being unconscious, using an enemy soldier as a decoy to be fired upon, and hiding In the Ceiling to get the drop on enemy soldiers. Plot BBB is unactivated and Was found by CRI Agents. She was in the middle of Transport to CRI headquarters till they came under fire by an enemy militia who intended to use the humaritt for themselves, most likely as a weapon. During the Crossfire with CRI and the Militia, she activated engaged both sides. Next we see her, her clothes are tattered and wanders aimlessly looking for a master of her own. This is when Najica and Lila find her and try to capture her despite the heavy weapons they use to knock her out she takes the hits seemingly to no effect and keeps on her way. Its only when they wont leave her be, she engages, and soon the enemy Militia returns having regrouped and heavily armed. Despite the many soldiers and Lethal weaponry BBB still takes out all militia members till only Lila and Najica are left and even with Lila, another humaritt by her side Najica and Lila are no match for her brute strength and are forced to retreat however as she was beginning to lift the transport car they were using to escape BBB'S body began to succumb to the intense injuries she sustained. Causing her Fall to the floor in near Fetal position drooling heavily as she moans and screams in agony. later as both sides regroup she Finds a demolished apartment complex and takes shelter there using an old broken bathtub she fills it with the rose-colored cultivation water humaritts use to rejuvenate themselves so she can recover from her injuries and than takes a drink of normal water. Later lila and Najica and the militia corner her once again. After taking out the militia, causing heavy Casualties, though with some difficulty due to her injuries and fatigue. However she did displaying moments of strategy and cunning, but once they are all cleared out, she turned to Najica and Lila inflicting heavy injuries to both and even knocking out Lila. Desperate to same Lila Najica lands one desperate Punch to her face, Finally pushing the poor girl past the brink. Her humaritt purple blood gushing from her many open wounds if not opening new ones and reopening old ones she Falls to the floor now exhausted and at her limit. Helpless the poor girl whimpers and whines and fearfully tries to crawl way and huddles up against some debris. Seeing this najica sympathetically gets closer to her and in a way comforts her knowing this maybe the end for her telling her "Peace". Once she says this BBB'S eyes become barren if not lifeless. Some time later she is picked up by another CRI team and placed in a Body bag Gallery 39011.jpg 39004.jpg 39008.jpg 39009.jpg 39006.jpg 500px-Najica_E06_087.jpg Category:Female Category:Humaritts Category:Characters